The Unwound Future's Alternate Timeline
by Atty. Afiction- Contradictions
Summary: AU. When a class of 38 from a school was invited to watch the opera "The Eternal Kingdom", the future is ultimately changed. Ten years after a certain incident, a certain boy gets additional help with his 'justice'. (I don't own PL nor GT.)
1. The Start of the Puzzle

**I'm re-writing the other chapters..**

**I'm sorry if it's not very descriptive... I'll re-write when I can**

**Here you go!**

**I do not own Professor Layton nor Ghost Trick.**

**Enjoy! -A.**

* * *

Chapter 001: "The Mysterious Opera"

A German school girl was looking at the big crown at the entrance.

_"Okay,"_ she thought _"my school has chosen tons of crazy places for our field trips, but never did they ever choose something this bazaar."_

She fixed her back bag before looking around.

She spotted a young man of golden-brown hair wearing a brown hat and a blue cardigan with a messenger bag.

Bored and wanting to meet someone, she went to him.

* * *

"Hello!" The boy looked at her, confused

"Huh? Hello me?" She smiled "Uh, yeah! What's your name? I'm Mina."

He panicked a bit, then calmed down before the student could notice. "T-timothy." he stuttered "Timothy Drake" _"Nice going."_ he thought, _"Now you hardly sound british!"_

"What are you doing here?" he asked, "The tickets are pretty expensive! A school girl wouldn't be able to buy one! Right?"

"Oh, that." Timothy noticed her German accent, She must be german, then.

The girl grumbled, "Well, my class was assigned to watch an opera called 'The Eternal Kingdom' for our Field Trip."

Wait, what. "A field trip?"

"YES! A FIELD TRIP!" she exclaimed, waving her arms around, "It's probably the craziest thing my school has ever done!"

Timothy looked around then back at Mina "So, where are your classmates?"

She frowned "Oh, that. 28 of my class came so now you know why there are a bunch of 11 year old girls in uniforms in the opera house."

"I don't see a lot.." he thought.

* * *

After some silence between Timothy and Mina, the opera had begun to start.

"MEEP! I have to go! See you later!" She said, and ran to the theater.

Timothy shrugged and calmly walked to the theater.

* * *

After the opera -which was found boring by most of the people in the theater- a man in a strange costume went up the stage.

He started talking about a 'Game of Eternal Life'.

"What's this all about?" Triku, the friend and classmate of Mina, frowned.

Mina looked at the program booklet of the opera. "Nothing. None of this is mentioned in the program." She looked at the man on stage "Not even in class."

Meanwhile, one of her classmates, Drew, was smirking, "A game for Eternal Life?" She looked at her friend, Jean (pronounced as Jey-ann) "I think I know who will win this!" She said, chuckling.

Another classmate, Elsa, looked at her, she adjusted her glasses saying, " Do you really plan on winning this thing? He just said some of us will lose our lives through the game!"

Drew rolled her eyes and flipped her hair, she whispered, "A sad fate everyone must suffer!" She snickered, leaving her other classmates in the dark.

In one of the balconies, Timothy watched as people from the audience tried to escape.

He didn't even try escaping for after he got down, he found that some people had fallen in a trap on the floor.

He looked at the stage seeing as an inspector had 'arrested' the man on the stage... Which turned out to be a puppet.

"Ladies and gentlemen," a voice said "Let us begin our journey to eternal life..!" Suddenly, the floor shook, as if an earthquake had hit the area.

The professor and apprentice ran to the entrance of the Crown Petone. Without hesitation, Mina ran after them.

Soon after, Triku followed, then half the audience.

* * *

"What's happening!?" one of the students shouted, soon, all the girls ((except for Mina and Tricku)) panicked.

Sighing, Mina shouted at all of them "EVERYONE STOP PANICKING AND GET BACK TO THE THEATER OR WE'LL NEVER GET BACK!"

The other students grumbled and went back to the theater "Well," Tricku said "That worked.." she looked around, noticing that Mina caught everyone's attention "...And caught everyone's attention." Mina crossed her arms "I. Don't. Care, Tricku. I simply. Do not. Care."

-When Mina shouted-

"What do we do now, Professor?" Luke asked, looking at the sharks that surrounded the ship. "I don't know, L-" "EVERYONE STOP PANICKING AND GET BACK TO THE THEATER OR WE'LL NEVER GET BACK!" Luke and the Professor looked to where the voice came from, to see two students looking at a class walk back to the theater.

Luke looked at the scene in disbelief, "Did she just..?"

But Luke was stopped from finishing his sentence when music started to play- and it came from the theater.

Professor Layton held his hat, "Let's go back to the theater, Luke." "Oh, of course!" Luke followed the professor to the theater.

As he followed his mentor, the little apprentice wondered just what the opera was really about.

* * *

**Please review!**

**-A.**


	2. The Crown Petone

Chapter Two: "The Mysterious Detragan"

"What are you doing!?" a man shouted at Oswald "We're risking our lives and you play music!?" A woman shouted, "We're sailing out to sea, and there are sharks all around us!" The adults continued to argue.

Mina and her friend, Tricku, sat on some seats. "HEY, MINA!" Drew shouted at the student, stomping towards her, "What do you want, Whiney?" Mina groaned in reply, adjusting her sling bag. "STOP CALLING ME THAT! Look, our Teacher left you and Singing Magician in charge!" Mina glared at her, seriously, she replied, "I'm very well aware of that, Nikki Drew Parsham. What do you want me to do?"

Meanwhile..

Luke looked around the theater as Janice and the Professor were talking. He saw the students fighting and decided to see what happens and wait thinking if he should stop it or not.

Drew fumed at Mina's comment, calling her by her full name, "You..! You have NO right to call me that by my full name, or call me names! Got that, Brainey!?" Mina looked even more serious and shot deadly daggers at Drew, "Look who's talking now, BAKA!" she hissed, Drew and the rest of the class gasped at what their German classmate just called their other classmate.

Uh oh.. Luke thought; he knew the word 'Baka' was an insulting word; he just didn't know what language. Drew dropped her purse and was about to strangle Mina, her friends not trying to stop her, when Luke decided to stop it from happening, "Hey!" he shouted (in a gentlemanly way) "What are you thinking!?" The students turned to Luke. Illiane, a 'friend' of Mina asked Luke "What?" " 'What?' That's all!? Your classmate was about to hurt-!" "Good evening ladies and gentlemen," the voice from earlier greeted, interrupting Luke, "now we are all passengers together on the Crown Petone."

Mina's eyes widened at the sound of the voice, and hid her face ((and head)) with her hoodie. "Now, it is time for our puzzle solving game, to begin!"

Francess looked at the Detragan as she listened to what their host was about to say.

* * *

It was cold.

Everything around him was cold.

He felt cold.

He didn't know where he was

Well, he was somewhere

In some place with a void of red and black...

And a clock.

A ridiculously huge clock that looked to be an antique.

Like it could break any moment.

He tried to stretch his hand out to the clock, but he couldn't.

He couldn't even walk.

Where was he?

More over, who was he?

What was his name, his identity?

Where were his memories?

**_"Who am I?"_**

* * *

**I think I'm going to give up continuing to write 'Universe'.**

**For now, at least.**

**I mean, no one really likes it, so what's the point of continuing it?**

**But I'll try re-writing it.**

**In the meantime, I think I'm going to be publishing a new 'story'.**

**I'll explain when I publish it.**

**Pleas review!**

**-A.**


	3. The Clock Shop On Midland Road

**YAY! NEW UPDATE! *confetti***

**I'm sorry if this confuses you a bit.**

**Enjoy!**

**-A.**

* * *

The bells (A/N: Of Saint John! XD) sounded.

Luke sighed, looking at the letter in his hands. "It just doesn't seem to add up, Professor." he said, looking up at his mentor.

He chuckled, "I honestly thought you were pulling my leg."

The girl behind them, Kiry, giggled, "Luke? Pranking you?"

Luke frowned, "I wouldn't dream of it!"

Kiry leaned in, and tapped Luke's shoulder, "Luke, may I see what's written in that letter, again?"

He nodded, and gave the letter to her. Kiry smiled, and jumped back in her seat.

"Professor, I hope this letter finds you well." Kiry read quietly, "As for me, I am in quite the predicament.

"You see, the London we know and love has been thrown into absolute chaos." Kiry blinked at this, but continued reading, "To complicate matters, the calamity I speak of does not take place in your time."

Luke glanced at her, "Keep reading!"

She nodded, "This may be difficult to believe, but I am writing to you from 10 years in the future." she read, "I know this is a lot to take in, but I'll explain it all soon.

"For now, I ask that you head to the clock shop on Midland Road in Baldwin. I look forward to seeing you again. Your student, Luke Triton." Kiry's eyes widened, "Woah..."

Layton tapped his chin, "Strange as it sounds, Kiry, it seems that the author of this letter," he faced Luke, "is none other than your future self, Luke."

"From...my future self?" Luke took the letter back from Kiry, "But how is that even possible?"

Kiry shrugged.

"I don't know. But it does raise the question: if this letter is indeed authentic, how did it get here?"

"Um.. By time traveling postman?" Kiry and Luke joked at the same time.

Kiry giggled, Luke laughed, "Just joking, of course!" Luke said. "Hey," Kiry added, "But it could be possible!"

"But," Luke shook his head, "On a more serious note, I think this mystery might be the oddest one we've ever encountered!"

Layton nodded, "Indeed." he chuckled, "And, even in the future, you seem to need my help in solving it!"

Kiry giggled, "Your constancy can be quite a comfort in these uncertain times, my boy." Layton continued.

Luke frowned, "Er... Well, thank you I suppose."

Kiry shook her head, "But anywho, back to the main question," she asked, palm opened, "How do we know the letter is real?"

"Hmm.. Well, we haven't much to go on yet." Layton said, "But I can't help but think that this strange occurrence is connected to the terrible events of last week."

Luke and Kiry nodded at this.

* * *

_"Using a six dimension alpha distributer, I was able to guide a constant stream of Hamanier particles through a temporal vortex, more commonly known as a worm hole."_

_Kiry's legs swung back and forth while she drank her water, and listened attentively to the scientist speaking in the mic._

_"This stream of particles allowed me to divine the terminal points of the vortex. Armed with this information, the next step was to artificially distort the flow of time and generate magnetic field called a sumocoil._

_"Once the field is firmly established, one has the ability to quite literally punch holes, or Hivegaps, into the very fabric of space-time."_

_Kiry's eyes looked in awe at the big machine sitting on a stage. She looked at Luke, "Do you think this Time Machine is going to work?"_

_He shrugged, "I'm not sure. Professor?" Their Professor only shook his head._

_Kiry smiled, gesturing to the machine, "I mean, look at the size of that clock!" Luke nodded, "It's as large as the one on the Big Ben!"_

_"Do you suppose this time machine is the real deal?" he asked Kiry, who shrugged, smiling. "I don't know! I think I'll have to consult the Doctor about this!"_

_Luke raised a brow, "You mean that bow-tied man with the flying blue box?"_

_Kiry shook her head, swallowing her food, "Time traveling blue box!" she corrected, gulping down the last of her water._

_"But, I have to say, I feel a bit out of place here, Professor." he said, turning to his mentor. He nodded, "That's quite understandable, Luke."_

_Kiry tilted her head, "Why do you say that?" he turned to her, "I'm sure most people would feel the same way in the presence of the prime minister."_

_"Really?!" Kiry turned around and saw the minister, "Oh," she shook her head, "But is that Inspector Chelmey?"_

_Luke nodded. "So, Professor," Kiry turned back to him, "What do you think about this? Do you think that this machine that guy built is a real working one?"_

_"I'm not entirely sure. Still," Layton said, "if it proves to be true, can you imagine the stir it will cause in the scientific community?" Kiry nodded, "I'm excited! But you," "You don't sound entirely convinced, Professor." Luke continued._

_"Anything's possible, Luke, Kiry. But I won't be convinced until I've seen the contraption work for myself."_

_Kiry frowned, "You have something else to say, don't you?" Layton nodded, "I must confess, something about this presentation seem a bit...off."_

_"How so?" Luke asked. Kiry giggled, "Would that be your 'famous intuition' talking?"_

_Layton nodded, "That may be one way of putting it."_

_Kiry rolled her eyes, laughing. Luke jumped, "Oh, look- the presentation is about to begin!"_

_"Ladies and Gentlemen!" the presenter spoke. Kiry struggled to not covering her ears, "Thank you for taking part in an event that will go down in scientific history!"_

_Kiry laughed, and whispered to Luke, "So much for using a microphone."_

_"And here to demonstrate mankind's first time machine is it's creator, Doctor Alain Stahngun!"_

_Luke clapped, nodding at Kiry's comment._

_"Thank you, my esteemed colleagues!" he said, "After years of research in the field of time travel, I am pleased to share the fruits of my labor._

_"In just a few short moments, I will be moving on to our scheduled demonstration._

_"But first, I am delighted to announce that Prime Minister Bill Hawks is in attendance today." (A/N: ... Not. XD)_

_"As such, I have reserved a very special seat for our very special guest." he motioned for said minister, "Please, join me onstage, Prime Minister. No need to be shy!"_

_The minister grunted, and got up from his seat, he looked weirdly at the machine, "Is this thing real?" "What do you mean?" asked Stahngun._

_He crossed his arms (A/N: If he could! XD), "I mean, is this contraption a genuine, working time machine?"_

_The doctor's eyes narrowed, "Why don't you take a seat and see for yourself?"_

_Kiry only realized now that there was a young girl standing behind Stahngun, who was glaring daggers at the minister._

_The presenter held his microphone, "Before we start, would you honor us with a few words, Prime Minister?"_

_Everyone clapped as he took his place with a mic, "Good afternoon, everyone!" he greeted, "Today is a monumental day not only for our great nation but for the entire human race!"_

_The girl behind Stahngun scowled, but didn't say anything._

_"Since the beginning of time, we humans have strived to transcend our natural limits. We have conquered the skies, and the seas, and we have even traveled to outer space._

_"But the one frontier that has always eluded us is time." he said, "Indeed, traveling through time id a dream many thought was out of reach for humanity. Until now."_

_The girl grumbled, before whispering something to Stahngun._

_"Ladies and gentlemen, I hope you will join me in ushering a new era for mankind!"_

_The crowd cheered. "Thank you for those words, Prime Minister." the presenter said, "And now, the moment you have all waited for! Please take it away, Dr. Stahngun!"_

_Stahngun nodded, and facec the minister, "I have just one more request before we start." he said, the girl behind him smirking, "I'd very much appreciate the prime minister's assistance in this demonstration. What do you say, Mr. Hawks?"_

_"Wh-what?!"_

_The girl behind Stahngun scoffed, "I assure you," the doctor assured, "there's no cause for concern." (A/N: Yes, Prime Minister, no concern. XD)_

_"But I was under the impression that I would merely be observing the proceedings!" he said. Stahngun sighed, "Ah, well, do forgive my presumption. It was never my wish to make you uncomfortable." (A/N: Suuuuuuuure..)_

_"I realize it's been sometime since you traded in the hard sciences for the softer variety." he said, "Please feel free to return to your seat, Prime Minister."_

_At this, the minister finally agreed._

_"And now, without further ado, I give you my time machine!"_

_The girl smirked, and stepped down._

_The Prime Minister stepped inside, and faced the crowd. Stahngun pulled a lever, which started the machine._

_Everyone sat and paid attention._

_Stahngun smirked, and pulled another lever, causing steam to come out of the machine..._

_...and it burst._

_Smoke filled the area, the big clock crashing down on the fountain._

_Everyone panicked, and that did not include Layton and co._

_"This is chaos!" Luke said, "The Prime Minister and Dr. Stahngun have vanished!" Kiry nodded, "And so did that girl.." she added quietly._

_Layton could only stare in shock._

_"My word..."_

_The headline on the times?_

_"Time Machine Demonstration goes Awry!"_

* * *

Luke looked at the professor, "So, you think what happened last week is somehow connected to this letter."

"I don't know about that," he said, "But these two elements aren't the only puzzling issues."

Kiry frowned, "Hm?" "Tell me, Kiry," he said, "Have you heard about the recent disappearances occurring here in London?"

She nodded, "Yes. I think I saw something about that in the newspaper." she tapped Luke's shoulder, "Right?"

He nodded, "Mhm. Some of London's greatest scientists have been mysteriously vanishing"

"Yes," Professor Layton said, "and I can't shake the feeling that those disappearances are linked to this whole affair.

"In any case, it seems our best course of action is to head to the location mentioned in the letter."

Luke nodded, "Good idea!"

The bus finally arrived at a stop near Baldwin.

Kiry tugged at her braid, muttering to herself. "I think this is going to be the biggest mystery we've ever encountered..."

* * *

"Now, it is time for our little puzzle solving game, to begin!" Drew scowled "Great. Puzzles." The voice continued, "The rules are very simple. The winner, meaning the last player left, receives eternal life."

At this, the students whispered amongst themselves; guessing who would win eternal life. "Puzzle number 0-0-1" Mina peeked from her hoodie and looked at the stage, "Look around you, ladies and gentlemen, look for the oldest thing you can see and gather by it. Sounds simple, but there is a catch," the spotlight focused on the center of the stage, where there appeared a sort of music box. "When the music stops your time is up. If you want eternal life, find the answer..."

The most of the people began to leave, run, out of the theatre. Nataliey, Trina, Bella, Venelline, Cine, Cathy, Thea and Gabri left as well. Mina stayed behind, thinking. "Mina?" Francess and Tricku, her friends, asked, "Yes, France?" "Come on, let's go!" Tricku said.

The two began to leave when they noticed Mina wasn't moving from her spot a few ways from the Detragan. "Mina?" "Go ahead, France. I'll catch up." Francess decided to wait for Mina with Tricku. A few later, Mina finally moved. "Don't leave, guys." Francess and Tricku were taken aback "Huh?" Mina smiled, "This is just a gut feeling, but.." Mina gripped her bag, "I think we should stay here." Tricku frowned, "But why-"

Tricku was interrupted by music, which finally stopped. Mina closed her eyes as the voice came back, "Ladies and gentlemen, your time is up. The oldest thing that you can see are the stars above you. To those of you in the theater, congratulations! You can continue." Framcess' smile faded when she realized some of her classmates weren't in the theater. "But for those who got it wrong.." Screams were heard outside the theater. Drew gasped when she noticed Trina was not with her nor her other friends. But before anyone else could think what next, the voice came back.

"Puzzle number 0-0-2" Tricku looked at the sky, "go to where you can see the largest crown.." The music began again. All the student's eyes went to Mina. Then to Luke when he said the crown at the entrance was it. Emily, Candice, Ella and Aria decided to follow that and went to the entrance.

Mina, smiled. _'We're on the CROWN petone...'_ she thought.

She nodded at Francess, "Do you know where the boats are?" she asked her.

Francess tilted her head, "Maybe, why?"

After a few moments, Illiane got the answer from the puzzle, and nodded, smiling.

Mina followed Illiane out to where the life boats were.

No one noticed, but Tricku left for the gallery and sto- borrowed a Black Stygian Sword.

Making sure it didn't touch anything, she followed the group to the location where her friend was going.

As she followed to the boats, Mina thought just who their mysterious host was.

* * *

"M-mina?" Illiane asked "Yes, Liane?" Mina asked, as she headed to the last life boat and prepared to lower it.

"Uhm.. M-mina. The largest crown is at the entrance..."

Mina stopped, and laughed, which caught EVERYONE'S ATTENTION.

Timothy, who just got there, went to Mina after hearing her laugh. She didn't notice, so she continued, "Really, Ill? You really think the crown at the entrance is the biggest crown!? What's next? The Big Ben and Empire State building are the smallest ones? HAH! Don't make me laugh!"

She was about to go back to lowering the boat when she saw Timothy waving to her at the back. "Oh. Hi, Timothy." said young man went to her as the students stared at the scene ((everyone else goes back to their business, by the way.))

"Can I help?" "Hm..? Oh, yes, sure!" she went back to lowering the boat as Timothy helped with the other side. Mina's classmates whispered amongst themselves about the stranger who seems to be acquainted with their current 'leader' in the 'Field Trip'.

Mina noticed something, "Guys. There's too many of us for the boat. We might have to split up..." Tricku looked at her, "How then?" "Ask the others with the other boats."

So Mina, Francess, Jean and Drew were in the boat where Prof. Layton was; Anita, Angie, Julia and Kat were in the boat where Capt. Curtis was; and everyone else was in the same boat... With Timothy.

As Timothy helped the students get on the boat, he wondered what would happen to the those who looked at the wrong head piece.

* * *

He watched as red time particles were slowly being pulled into the swirling red and black void.

The clock continued to tick.

He could hear a heartbeat following the pattern of the soft, ticking sound of the clocks hands.

Was that his heart beating?

He didn't know, and stared back at the void.

He wondered how long it has been since he woke up.

Twelve minutes?

Two seconds?

One hour?

He didn't know.

It was only him, the clock, and the void.

Until a blue flame appeared.

And he heard a voice.

A voice...

Of what sounded like a young girl...

Who sounded like she was in pain...

Or what perhaps could be sorrow...

And the girl started to cry...

Well, it sounded like she was crying...

He wanted to comfort her... Whoever she was...

Does he know this girl?

"Please, wake up!"

* * *

**... I so badly wanted to reference 'Re_Birthday' in that last part... Don't look at me, I don't know who that guy is. /Of course I do. But I'm not telling.\\**

**Please review!**

**-A.**


	4. The Elixir of Eternal Life?

**I think this is the only story I have in which I actually ****_WROTE _****BEFORE ****I published it. -_-**

**Maybe I was thinking of the Lion King song 'Be Prepared' while doing this. XD**

**Alright, so this chapter happens during the past, soooo IT'S ETERNAL DIVA! YAY!**

**Enjoy reading this!**

**-A.**

* * *

"Where are we going?" Luke asked, staring at the water. The man wearing a hat answered him "We are going to where we can see the largest crown, of course!" Luke looked at him in disbelief, "But I don't see a crown anywhere!" "You'll see in a minute, Luke." the Professor said.

Mina grumbled at this "When you said 'The ship we're on is the Crown Petone!' did you mean the ship's name, the ship, or the decorative entrance?" Drew asked, clearly upset. Luke frowned at this, and Jean nudged Drew. The professor looked at the five students on board. Referring to The college student, he said "Excuse me, miss-" "Amelia." She interrupted.

"Amelia." the professor repeated, "How could you have come to the theater tonight?" the other man nodded, "Yes! A school girl like you couldn't afford those tickets; it cost us a fortune!"

Jean popped in between Amelia and Luke "Ever thought of her simply being invited here?" Francess groaned and pulled Jean back to her spot between her and Drew.

Oswald Whistler, who was at the front most row, nodded "She is right." everyone else looked at him, "Amelia didn't buy her ticket. She was invited." Mina just ignored this and looked at the ship, Francess and Jean went closer to listen and Drew just sat there.

After Whistler gave his story, the Professor asked the question, "Is it true that this little girl was reborn as Melina?" Now everyone looked at the Professor. Hearing this, Mina said it was preposterous, she popped in this time by the edge of the boat; "Being reborn wouldn't be possible, considering the year Ms Whistler died, no offense, Mr Whistler. But still, it's preposterous. The little girl should be some months old if it were true."

Whistler looked at Janice, then nodded at the student's comment. "Indeed, young lady, your logic is sound." he said, "I adopted this little girl. I only call her Melina as a sign of affection."

Janice frowned at this, but didn't say anything. Mina turned around and looked at the ship, "Hey, aren't we ways away from the CROWN Petone, already?" she asked, putting emphasis on the word 'crown'.

The voice came back from a hidden speaker in the boat. "Ladies and gentlemen in the boats, my congratulations!" all three boats stopped. Timothy and Tricku stopped rowing and looked at the ship. "You have come one step closer to Eternal Life!"

Tricku looked at the Crown Petone only to see an explosion at the back of the ship. Soon the entrance, then the theater, then finally the front.

The fact that their classmates were there never reached the students.

"Now, enjoy the next part of your journey!" Wall-like windows were brought up, and the oars were set afloat on the sea. Kaye had managed to catch one oar, as engines at the back of the rowboats came to life.

* * *

"Where we are going next, I have no clue."

_Where are you?_

"Somewhere in the middle of no where"

_Are you riding an airplane?_

"No. A life boat that's a motor boat"

_Is everyone asleep? What time is it?_

"Yes. It's around 3 to 4 in the morning."

_... Alright. He'll be there soon._

"Okay."

* * *

Mina put her phone in her skirt pocket and made sure everything was kept safely before she went back to looking at the water.

She was the first to wake up in the boat, seeing as it was dark, she watched the water in complete boredom as she waited for her companion to come back.

Dian woke up 4th at 6 AM in her class' boat. Tricku, Timothy and Kaye were already awake (how Kaye woke so early she'd never know).Tricku and Timothy were whispering about what seemed to be gossip to Dian, (They were actually talking about mystery books and magic) and Kaye was playing with the oar she managed to 'save' the night before.

"Where are we going?" Dian asked Kaye, Kaye shrugged, saying "I don't know." before she put on her turtleneck sweater and continued to play with the oar. Dian adjusted her pink-rimmed glasses and frowned as she looked at the sky. The sun was only starting to rise, as were her other classmates on the motor boat.

* * *

Mina, being her bored self, dug random spots in the sand with her hands. She wasn't allowed to bring her shovel, sadly; and Tricku didn't let her borrow the sword. So she was stuck with her hands.

She just continued digging until she felt something at least a few inches below sand level. She removed it from the sand and hid it in her jacket pocket. It was small enough to fit in her jacket pocket so she held on to it while she walked to a safe spot.

Once she was sure no one was looking, she took the bottle out and looked at it. It was rusty and covered in dirt, or sand. Covering where the person would drink was a silver, posh looking cork, which looked odd in it's place on the rustic bottle. Mina couldn't really tell, but when she cleaned at least half the bottle (with her now smudged and dirty jacket sleeve) she could see blue liquid.

She swirled it around before finally putting it in her skirt pocket.

"It could be of important use.." She whispered to herself.

"What could be of important use?" Mina looked up to see Timothy walking towards her. Mina put on a fake smile, "Nothing important. Just a stone and a shell I found in the sand." 'He knows I'm lying.' she thought, but she continued looking like she just picked up a random rock.

They had a friendly conversation. While they were talking, Mina's phone vibrated. Just after she took it, she didn't have time to realize time stopped.

* * *

Mina opened her eyes to see her companion, a small black kitten wearing a red bandana around it's neck. She smiled, "It's good to see you, Sissel."

The kitten nodded a hello. "What's wrong?" Mina sighed, "I've been pulled into a game for something called Eternal Life."

The kitten shook it's head, "Really? Whose crazy idea was that?" The student frowned, "I don't know. There's this professor person who's trying to solve this 'mystery'." She told Sissel about the events that happened so far.

Sissel's tail brushed his head, "So what do you want me to do?" "I'm pretty sure their's more to this, Sissel. Remember the bottle I showed you just earlier?" Sissel nodded.

"If our 'game host' guy," she continued, "promises the winner 'eternal life', why would this still be here?" Sissel tilted his head, "Well, for one, how can you be too sure that's the Elixir of Life? Didn't you see it in that opera?"

She blinked, before sighing, "You raise a good point, Sissel. But, remember, Ambrosia wasn't found until six months before the opera started!"

Sissel closed his eyes, and nodded, "So what happens now?" "I'll be too busy having to 'play' this game so I can't run off from the group, no matter how much I want to!" she replied.

"But why not?"

Mina sighed, "I'm pretty sure our 'game host' has cameras set up everywhere, so he can see what we're doing. I can't stray from the group, Sissel, I'll look too suspicious!" After thinking about this, he nodded, realizing she was right.

"I'll make sure you get what you need." he said, Mina smiled, "Don't worry if I die, I won't!"

"When was the last time you were THIS sure but you still died?" he asked, sighing.

She pouted. "Your body is with me." she said, a little cheerful next, "I didn't realise your fur was so soft and fluffy!"

Sissel coughed (if ever dead kitten's could cough), and said, "Just let me continue time."

Mina nodded.

Time continued. Mina looked at her phone for a while now, and smiled when she sensed Sissel move to his body.

Timothy looked at her strangely. Mina placed her phone back into her skirt pocket.

"Wha-?" "Oh, hey, can you keep a secret for us?" "Us?"

"Timothy. Meet my friend, Sissel." Sissel moved out of her sling bag, to Timothy's surprise. "A-a cat!?" "Uhh.. Yeah?" "You have cat!" "Yeah- a dead one!" Mina covered her mouth right after she said this.

There was silence between the two of them.

"I'm sorry, wait what?" He asked again.

"I didn't say anything, Timothy!" she said, shaking her head.

"WOLVES!"

Timothy panicked, "Mina, run!" "Why is it that whenever I find something, another something that's usually bad happens!?" she complained.

Timothy gritted his teeth, "JUST RUN!"

* * *

**A/N: I'm gonna leave you peeps a cliffhanger 'cause I'm the author and I CAN. *cough*cough* Next chapter's gonna be Unwound Future.**

**YAY! Ghost Trick gets involved! :DD**

**Don't worry, Ghost Trick will get EVEN MORE INVOLVED in Unwound Future, soooo... YAY.**

**Please review!**

**-A.**

**EDIT: Soo... I removed something. YOu should know by now what it is.**

**I need to updated Universe.**


	5. A Secret Revealed

**Hi! :D**

**I updated! (Finally)**

**AND I finished Miracle Mask!**

**Yay!**

***ahem* So, anyways, I KNOW I said this would be Unwound Future buuuuuut..**

**That doesn't mean I can't include some Eternal Diva, right? XD**

**So, yes, part of this is Eternal Diva, part flashback, and part Unwound Future! :D**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Eternal Diva, Unwound Future, or Ghost Trick.**

**Next chapter's gonna be GHOST TRICK and I promise you that!**

**... And maybe I should update Universe.**

* * *

Tricku heard Timothy shout, and turned to where she heard him. Instead of seeing him and the other three alone, (Oswald, Luke, Mina) she saw a black kitten running beside her friend and six wolves chasing them. She looked back and saw every one else but the Professor and the singer running away.

She scowled, 'Great, wolves!' Tricku started to follow running. Mina caught up to her, with the Black Cat... sitting on her head?

Mina looked at her friend, and smiled, while still running from the wolves. "*puff* H-hi *huff* Tricku! We're being chased by wolves!" Tricku pouted, "You don't say, Sherlock?" "*breathe* H-haha!" They were entering the forest now, the kitten on her head shook it's head. "What's up with the black cat? And why's it on your head!?"

They turned a corner, and ducked under a branch. Mina heard a bark of a wolf and quickly hid her cat in her bag. "I'll tell you later!"

Soon enough, they arrived by a river. Mina panted, holding on to a part of her jacket. Tricku looked past the river, she stood up straight and pointed, "Hey, what's that?".

Mina looked up, grasping her arm, "What... What the?" The Professor, the boy and the singer arrived, following them were the wolves.

"Puzzle number 0-0-3." the voice announced, "Go to the castle you see before you.." The professor looked back, "But first, we need to take care of the wolves.." Luke looked around, then saw the cages, "Professa- look!" Janice looked to where her former teacher's apprentice pointed at and saw the same cages Mina was staring at. "Cages..." she muttered.

She looked at the little girl standing beside the young man. 'Until how long will they survive this?' she thought, 'Children playing a game for eternal life?' Just the thought of 'children' made her think about Nina. Just where did she run off to?

Before the Professor could move, Timothy was already on his way untying the fourth cage with Mina. Tricku ((who still had the sword with her)) and three more went to where Timothy and Mina were. Kaye ((who still had the oar with her)), and three others went to the third cage ((where Amelia would be)) and started to untie the knots. The Professor had the same idea, then everyone else followed.

Timothy undid the last knot while Mina held on to it. "Done!" Mina smiled, "That's great. Now hold on to the knot." Timothy took the knot from Mina as she told her classmates to gather under the cage. Once they were ready, Timothy pulled the rope with him as he walked to the group.

Venise observed Francess' group. She looked at Jean, "Jean, do you see what Francess' group is doing?" "I can see them preparing to trap themselves in the cages." Aya looked at them, "Won't that fail?" She asked, her glasses almost falling of her nose. Amelia shook her head, "No, it will not fail. Come,"she said, as she walked to the space under the cage, "Over here." The younger students looked at each other, then decided to follow her.

But the group where Oswald was didn't have the same idea as the other three groups.

The wolves caught up to them. Mina looked at Timothy, he nodded, muttering, "Now." He let go of the rope, followed by the football player, followed by the Professor, then the first group.. Now inside the cage.

Mina bit her lip, one of her hands in her bag. She muttered, almost so loud almost everyone in the cage heard her, "I still don't get why you told me this was the answer, Sissy..." The cat in her bag meowed, causing her to receive odd looks from her classmates. 'You'll see in a minute, Mina.' he 'said'

Dian grumbled. Timothy frowned, he heard the taller girl mutter "Why is she in our class?" in a rather angry tone.

The three groups proceeded to go the bridge. The Professor's group tripped and had to make it to a different direction whilst Amelia's and Dian's group made it to the bridge that went to the castle.

The cat that was sitting in Mina's bag went unnoticed as it's soul moved ahead, and away from his limp body, to the dark, suspicious, gloomy looking castle his owner was steadily walking to.

/I'm almost there..., he thought.

'I will not fail you, Miss Mina!'

* * *

Sissel's soul moved from one spot to another, from one bush to the other, I'm almost at the castle, he thought.

I'm going to help Mina in anyway I can... He finally reached a pillar and proceeded to move up from one stone to another.

There's something more to this game...

What if.. Destruction?

-Years Ago-

?'s POV

I look up at my mom, clutching my plush toy.

"Mommy? When are we going?" I ask her, watching as she did her.. Stuff at her mirror.

I held a plush toy that looked like my mum's pet. I remember his name being something like 'Sissy'.

My mom picked up a small box while smiling.

I looked up at the box, then her, "Is.. Is that for me, mommy?" I asked her, big blue eyes staring at hers.

She nodded, smiling down at me. "Yes, it is." she gave me the box.

I pulled at the ribbon tied around it, but my mom stopped me. "No, Ina! Not yet."

I frowned, "Then why did you give it to me?" I asked her, blinking.

My mom smiled at me... But she didn't look too happy.

But I didn't ask why.

She only held my shoulder in reply and knelt down to my level, "Now, let's go and celebrate, shall we?"

I grinned, and nodded. "I'll go get Sissy!" I said, and ran out to where my mom's cat was.

But I didn't notice the sad look on her face when she picked up the telephone.

I came back with Sissy following me, and I was still holding both my toy and box.

I ran into my mom's room, only hearing these three words:

"Thank you, Lynne."

* * *

I'm sitting on the curb, waiting outside our flat building, now, with Sissel sitting beside me.

I had my plush toy and box in my small sling bag, and Sissel was... Staring at our building.

I frowned, "What is it, Sissel?"

I only received an explosion as an answer.

I remember it all.

There was fire in the building.

Screams for things like 'Help!' or 'Ambulance' were not so hard to hear in the air.

At least, for any person who wasn't a victim of this... _Chaos_.

I remember seeing a boy around my age too.

He was wailing for two people I was also looking for.

I didn't know where they were.

I didn't know where my father was; I only ever saw pictures of him on the walls.

I didn't know where my mother was; she told me she just had to grab something from her closet-

When the explosion happened.

It all happened so fast- and I remember almost getting _killed_ in the fire.

I remember staying in the hospital... And then being transferred to an orphanage.

And I still remember that boy.

At least he had that man to calm him down.

And it all happened on a special day, too.

My sixth birthday.

It's a miracle I lived.

* * *

There were no secrets in the Ghost World... but Secrets could be kept...

_-_

NO ONE'S POV

-Present-

Sissel was ahead the survivors of Puzzle 003, he was currently possessing a doorstep that was labeled 'G'.

He looked around, It seemed to be the fourth puzzle in this 'game' to him. He moved to the door that was in the middle of 'I' and 'K'; then he moved to the tower it led to.

He found an empty, stoned-wall room. It seemed like it led to no where and was just a weird room but when he looked closer, he saw stairs that went down. He went there and possessed his way through the path.

Amelia Ruth opened the door that Luke said was the right answer. She walked through first, followed by him, then the Opera Singer- Janice, then the historian; then Timothy and seven of the remaining students followed

When they entered the tower, they saw a vast spiraling staircase. They walked down and reached a luxurious hall. Mina went ahead when she saw a painting on the right side of the hall. Amelia only stared at the hall way.

Kaye, the girl who wore the white Turtleneck Sweater opened the door that was in front of the painting. She gasped, "Oh my..."

Mina turned around and peeked in, then she went in the room. She smiled, "The King's Bedroom!"

Everyone else went in, but they stayed close to the door. Mina, Timothy, and a classmate went farthest from the door, standing just beside the door.

Suddenly, they heard metal.

Everyone looked to the ceiling, to see a cage barrier that reached the floor. The nine that were by the door ran to the bars seperated the 3 and the rest. Timothy was the only one looking calm, surprisingly; but neither Francess nor Mina were anywhere close to calm.

Kaye panicked as the door was impassable because of the bars that kept it closed as well. She gripped the handle of the oar she held in her hands.

She looked down at it. Amelia stared at it, as well.

She held out her hand. "Perhaps we can use this?" she asked Kaye.

Kaye blinked, before nodding, handing her the oar. Amelia stepped back a little, before she was suddenly pushing the oar along with Janice and Luke.

They only managed to break the tip.

Francess sighed, "So much for that.."

Mina, who was standing on the balcony, looked at the figure in front of her, exrteme panic and fear seen in her light-blue eyes. Timothy turned, to see a masked man standing in front of Mina. Everyone followed, seeing the same thing.

Luke was feeling fear and anger at the same time.

"Descole..!"

Mina was taking steps back clutching the limp body of her cat in her bag, as the masked man's henchmen/workers came in the room. 'The same guards in the Opera House' Tricku noted, they all were lined up at the other side of the barrier. Luke growled under his breath, "Descole! You're the one behind this!?" Timothy raised a brow and looked at the younger boy, "You know him?" Luke stayed silent.

Jean, who was right behind Luke and Janice, looked at the man standing on the center of the room. "Who.. Who are you, exactly?" Tricku clutched the bracelet around her left wrist hidden by her anorak-like jacket sleeve.

"I am Jean Descole." he introduced himself, hand to chest, "Humble scientist, and your host for the game."

'Sissel, where are you!?'

"And now, our little game, has almost come to an end." Tricku winced as the bracelet around her wrist tightened.

Francess, the usually calm and collected student, glared daggers at the man behind the mask. Marco shook the bars of the barrier. "So?" he said, "Who's the winner!? Which one of us gets Eternal Life?"

"Bring the three students and Miss Amelia to me." Immediately, the guards walk out of the line. They opened the door and surrounded Amelia, Tricku, and Francess.

Amelia looked frantically at each of the guards surrounding her, as if they were all Weeping Angels.

"Hnnh..!" Tricku struggled to not use her sword at the guards of anger with her Black Stygian Sword. Luke frowned at the scene, then glared at Descole, "Descole! What do you want with them!?"

The scientist only responded with silence.

One of the guards walked to the direction where Mina, who was behind Timothy, was. She yelped, and hid behind him. He glared at the guard.

Janice, seeing the scene, ran to them, "No! Let them go!" She tried to pull away one of the guards.

Instead, the guard only grunted, and pushed her away with ease. She bumped into Luke, "A-ah!" "Janice!" Jean, Kaye, and Aya knew getting past the guards was impossible, so they stayed still. "Are you alright?" "I'm fine."

Timothy glared at the unifromed guard, then Descole. He growled, 'Why does he need them?' he thought to himself, holding a protective hand back to the German behind him, who held on to it with her free hand

Sissel was in a spacious silver-painted room that had the Detragan and other machines in it.

He was currently possessing the grand Orchestra Intsrument. He stopped time, to investigate he went around the room, possessing and manipulating objects. Time stopping and resumed.

Timothy went through his notes quickly, as if time stopped. He was a journalist/reporter. He knew how to do this. "...An Opera called 'The Eternal Kingdom'... A myth about the 'Elixir of Eternal Life'... A game for 'Eternal Life'... Why's everything eternal?"

He shook his head, he directed his gaze on Descole, "This game isn't about Eternal Life.. Is it?" Everyone looked at him. Descole shook his head, chuckling, "I wouldn't be letting go of the girl's hand now, if I were you." he only replied. Timothy blinked, folding his fingers, hoping to feel Mina's hand still there.

He only felt the air, and it took a second for him to realize she was the one screaming.

He turned to see that Mina was being held by the guard. Timothy growled, he turned again to see Descole gone, Luke, Janice, and the students standing still on the other side; and the guards restraining the students leave. The rest of the guards looked at them, "You all lose the game."

"No..."

* * *

'Our Story So Far...'

'A letter from Luke's future self Directs Luke and Layton toward a clock shop on Midland Road.'

'While heading to the clock shop, the two review last week's strange time-machine demonstration.'

Luke looked around, "Well, here we are."

Kiry nodded, "Yeah, I guess so." she looked at Luke, "The letter said the clock shop was somewhere here, right?"

He nodded, "Yes, but where?"

"This seems like an ideal time to consult the map that accompanied the letter." Layton said, "Here, Luke. See if you can find the shop's location by yourself."

"Say no more, Professor!" Luke said, grinning, a determined look in his eyes.

Kiry looked at the map, and frowned, "Yeah.. You do that, Luke."

But he already solved he puzzle, "I got it!" he said, showing the professor the map with the marked location, "The times indicate the direction we should follow!"

"Great!" Kiry grinned, "Finding that shop should be a snap now. Let's go, Professor!"

Layton nodded. They walked further down the street.

Kiry looked at all the closed shops, "None of the businesses around here seem to be open, do they, Kiry?" Luke asked, looking into a closed shop window.

She nodded. "Yes," their Professor said, "many of them look like they open in the evening."

Kiry sighed, "Oh well. Let's ask that guy if he knows where!" she said, and walked up to a man... Holding up his.. Pants... (A/N: O_o)

"You're looking for a clock shop, you say?" he asked, when Luke walked to him with Kiry. "Hmm. Nah, I can't say I know of one around here."

"Alright," Luke said, while Kiry frowned, "Well, thanks just the same."

The two were about to away when he interrupted them, "Oh, wait just a moment." the two looked back at him, as he continued, "Thinking on it again, I might've passed a clock shop just the other day."

Kiry smiled, clapping her hands, "Fantastic!" Luke nodded, fixing his cap, "Do you remember where you saw it?"

The man frowned, "Hrm... That I'm not sure of." he said, "I have trouble remembering stuff when I have other things on my mind."

Kiry raised a brow, she knew what was coming next.

"Help me with this puzzle I've had on my brain, and I might be able to recall where I saw that clock shop."

"You're in luck, sir!" Luke smiled, crossing his arms, "I happen to be a bit of a whiz when it comes to puzzles!"

The man nodded, "Alright." he said, and gave his puzzle.

A few minutes later, Luke smiled, "I knew it! The answer is E, working at midnight will result in the shortest wait for a ride!"

"Hey, nice going kid." the man said, "Thanks, so...about that clock shop?" Luke asked.

"Right, the clock shop." the man looked around nervously, "It's somewhere on this road...I think."

Kiry groaned, but she didn't say anything else.

The man hurriedly walked away. Layton chuckled, "Ha ha ha! Something tells me he was more interested in getting us to solve his riddle than helping."

Kiry looked up at her mentor weirdly "Really now?" she sighed, "Not to worry, though." he said, "I'm sure we can find the clock shop on our own. It's probably just a bit farther down this path."

And they continued further. After running into a familiar face, a puzzle about boxes, and avoiding puddles, they finally arrived at a corner and a path leading to a small village.

Luke looked up at the clock on a shop. He blinked, "Well, I suppose it's obvious this is the shop."

Kiry nodded. "This must be the place, eh, Professor?" (A/N: I'm kinda creeped out cause I kinda heard Emmy saying this.. O_o)

Luke nodded, "I'll get the door!" he said, and went for the door, pulling and pushing it.

He frowned. "What's wrong, Luke?" Kiry asked, walking towards the struggling apprentice, "I think it's locked."

She frowned at this, sighing, "Great!" she waved her arms in the air, "Now how do we get in? The window?"

Layton shook his head, "Let me have a look." he checked the door, and smiled, "Ah, of course. It seems we need to solve a puzzle on this door to gain entrance."

"Let me solve it!" Kiry said, and ran to the door.

"'Press the panel with the time piece', eh?" Kiry examined the door. 'There doesn't seem to be any time piece other than the clock', she thought.

With further examination, she found it, "Aha!" and pressed the panel with the 'Hour Glass'.

The door opened. She cheered, "Yes! Let's go in!"

She pushed the door, and walked in with Luke and the Professor.

None of them needed to look around, the numerous sounds of ticking clocks told them they were surrounded by clocks.

Walking in more and looking at the desk, they saw a lady with oddly shaped purple hair, and a small clock shaped pin.

Luke was the first to notice the biggest object in the room, "Look, over there!" Kiry looked away from the other room and caught up to them, "What? What is it?" she gasped when she ran in and saw what Luke was talking about.

There was a clock. A great, big one.

The lady at the desk got up, "Oh, gracious-customers!" she smiled, "We haven't had any of those in ages. Welcome!"

Layton tipped his hat, "Good day to you madam. You'll have to excuse us, but we're not actually here to sho-" he was interrupted when Kiry pointed at one of the clocks, "Can I get this?"

There was a slightly awakward silence in the room.

Kiry frowned, "Oh. Okay."

Layton nodded, "You see, I received a letter the other day pointing me here."

The lady clasped her hands, "Tee hee hoo. A letter, you say? Let me have a look at it, dearie."

He gave her the letter, and she read it. "Hmm, yes. There's no mistake here." she said, handing him the letter, "Whoever sent this wanted you to visit our little shop."

"So you don't know the person who sent out the letter?" he asked, frowning. The lady shook her head, "Unfortunately, I can't say I do." she nodded, "But I do know who you are, Professor Layton!"

Luke's eyebrows raised, "Oh, really? How do you know the Professor?" "Tee hee hoo! Well, it's not hard to know a man who's in the paper so often." she said, "And I do so love my morning paper. I read it front to back every day!"

Kiry frowned, and whispered to herself, "Just like someone I used to know..."

No one heard her, so the lady continued, "So of course I know the professor." she finished, "And it is quite a surprise to see the famous Professor Layton in the flesh."

Her eyes narrowed slightly, "I'm going to need some proof before I believe you're not some celebrity imposter!"

After the lady gave her puzzle, Layton smiled, "Well that's settled." he turned to the lady, "Thread A goes through 10 needles."

The lady closed her eyes, "Well, I, for one, am thoroughly convinced. You certainly do live up to your reputation."

Kiry and Luke beamed at this, and replied at the same time, "Of course he does!"

The lady nodded, "Yes, well, about that letter." she said, "I can't say I've seen it before, but my husband might know something about it." she said.

Kiry tilted her head, "Oh? Well where is he?"

"He's out right now," she replied, "but he should be back any minute. Why not look around the shop while you wait?"

Luke looked at the big clock, "Wow-can you believe this clock?" he asked, glancing up at his mentor.

Layton nodded, "It certainly is impressive." he said, "Unfortunately, it doesn't appear to work." Luke examined the clock when he said this, "Well, there's no shortage of ways to tell the time here."

Kiry sighed, "A shame it's not working." she said, sadly.

After a few minutes and a puzzle about a number-less clock, the door opened.

Luke jumped, "Oh, I think I just heard the door! Someone's here!"

The lady got up, "That must be my husband."

And in came a kind, but odd looking man, he walked in, excited. "Wait till you see the little gem I picked up today, lov-" he stopped mid-sentence to see Layton and co. "Oh my! Customers!"

"Welcome back, dear." The lady greeted, "This here is Professor Layton. He tells me he has business with the shop."

The man blinked, "Layton? You're professor Layton?" he stuttered.

The professor answered with a nod.

"My apologies!" the man said, "I wasn't expecting you so soon!" "No apologies necessary, my good man." Layton said, tipping his hat, "Oh, and allow me to introduce my-"

He was interrupted by both Kiry and Luke when they both said (A/N: More like shouted XD) "Apprentice!" "Assistant!"

They both looked at each other before Luke spoke up, "I'm the professor's apprentice, Luke!" "And I'm the professor's assistant, Kiry!" "Nice to meet you, sir!" they finished.

The man nodded, muttering "Luke, you say? Hmm." the two looked at him weirdly, "What I mean to say is," he said a little louder, "Those are fine manners! Nice to meet you two. The name's Cogg."

"Tell me, Cogg," Professor Layton said, "You seemed a bit flustered by our arrival. We certainly didn't mean to impose." Cogg shook his wrists, "Oh, no, no, no. It's no imposition at all. It's just that I had instructions to show you our biggest clock in action upon our arrival."

Layton looked at the clock. "It certainly is quite a beauty. Pity it's not working." he said.

His two apprentices/assistants nodded in agreement.

"Yes." Cogg said, "I'd planned to give her a tune-up before you stopped by so you could see her in all her glory." he shook his head, "Now that I'm getting on in age, have trouble with remembering to keep the old gal in good repair.

"To be honest, I can't recall where this last gear goes, and without it, I can't start up the clock for you." he said, sadly.

The Professor chuckled, "Ah, well, it certainly makes sense why our arrival might have taken you off guard."

"Tell me," Cogg started, "the paper's say you're a learned man. Surely you can figure out where this gear goes, yes? Just give it a try."

After some hesitation, he nodded, and took the cog wheel.

He placed the cog in it's correct position.

Cogg smiled, and rolled up his sleeves, "That did the trick! You stay right here. I'll go start her up!" he took Layton's place by the machine and pulled some levers and pressed buttons. "Here we go!"

The bulb at the top of the clock lit up. A bell chimed as two more bulbs lit up. Steam came out of a pipe as the hands of the clock continued to turn.

And the floor shook, everything did.

Kiry gasped, "Ah! What's happening?!" she asked, almost screamed while holding on to the desk.

Then, it all suddenly stopped.

Layton look at the two, "Are you alright you two?"

Kiry nodded. Luke gulped, "Yes, but that was quite a shake!"

Layton blinked, then ran out, his two assistants following.

Cogg and his wife stood there, and did nothing...

Layton turned the knob in a hurry and rushed out.

"What is going on here?!"

"Just where in the world are we?!"

"Do you mean.. When?"

The sounds of a lock and door were heard.

"Hey! That door just slammed behind us!" he said, pulling at the knob a little. "Nng.. And now it's locked!"

Kiry crossed her arms, "Hmph. That's not very polite." Layton sighed, "It does appear that we've been shut out."

Luke gave up with the door, "And why does everything look so different out here than just a few moments ago?"

"I honestly don't know." the professor said, "But seeing as we can't get into the shop right now, why don't we take a look around the area?"

Kiry nodded, "Yes, I think that's best."


	6. A Piece of the Puzzle - Involvement

A/N: As promised, this chapter will be Ghost Trick! I'm sorry, it's a little short, but, hey, at least it's an update.

The next chapter will be titled "Closure" which will finally end the Eternal Diva part of this story.

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Trick: Phantom Detective, Professor Layton and the Unwound Future, or Professor Layton and the Eternal Diva.

* * *

"Hello?"

"Lynne! Hooooows my girl?"

A chuckle is heard.

"Hehe. Hi, Inspector Cabanela! I'm fine, and you?"

"I'm doing quite fiiiiiiiine, myself!"

"So why'd you call?"

The tone on the other end suddenly becomes serious.

"Did you see the news on TV earlier?"

Lynne blinked. "What news?"

"The news about the Prime Minister." The inspector said.

Lynne searched for anything about the minister in her head. She couldn't find anything.

"No," she replied, "I haven't. But what about him?"

Her doorbell sounded. Lynne jumped, "E-Excuse me for a bit."

Lynne placed the phone beside the fish tank while her dog, Missile, barked at the door.

"Stop barking, Missile!" she said, before opening the door...

...to reveal Inspector Cabanela himself.

She jumped, "Inspector!"

He nodded. "There was a time machine incident last week." he said, handing her a newspaper.

Lynne looked down at it, and took it. "Time Machine Demonstration Goes Awry..." she read aloud. She went to the couch, motioning for Cabanela to come in and close the door.

He closed it and followed her.

Lynne read through the article. She looked up at Cabanela. "Both the scientist AND the Prime Minister disappeared." she exclaimed, gripping the newspaper, "But how?! WHY?"

The inspector shook his head. "I don't know, Lynne." he said, while petting Missile.

Lynne ran a hand through her hair, "But a Time Machine..." she faced the inspector. "Just like... Just like THAT incident! And the Prime Minister's involved!"

Cabanela nodded. "Exactly why I told you." he stared at the newspaper in Lynne's hands, "Chelmey has already asked us for help in investigating. Says he's got a professor friend who's helping in the investigation."

Missile looked up at the two.

"So, did you accept?" Lynne asked, "We're helping?"

Cabanela nodded.

"Then let's go." Lynne exclaimed, practically jumping off the couch and racing for the coat rack and the door.

Lynne stared at the pieces of rubble and metal.

Cabanela sighed. "When is Chelmey going to get here?!"

"Oi! Canabela!"

Both detectives looked away from what they were doing and saw Inspector Chelmey and Barton running towards them.

Lynne got up while brushing dust off her coat sleeves. "Hello Inspector. Hello Barton."

"Yes, hello." Cabanela held out his hand. Chelmey didn't shake. (A/N: How rude of him... -_-)

"Found anything?" he asked, hands stuffed in pockets.

Lynne shook her head, "No," she said, "Nothing." "Among all the difficult cases we've done, thiiiiiiiiiiiis takes the cake." Cabanela said.

Lynne looked at what was left of the time machine. She looked back at Chelmey, "But did you guys get any helpful testimonies?"

Chelmey shook his head, "No." he grumbled, "Unless you count sobs from the minister's wife."

She slapped her fore head, "Yeah, alright then."

"Any wooooooord from your professor friend?" Cabanela asked.

The other inspector shook his head. "Nope. Nothing."

Lynne sighed. This was going to be a long investigation...

* * *

A/N: Hi! Sorry for the late chapter. I have an announcement on my profile. Take a look at it when you can.

Sorry, but this is only telling you how Ghost Trick begins to get involved.

I will be uploading the next chapter in a while.

Later!

~A.


	7. Where did she go?

**A/N:**

** Yay! It's chapter seven!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Professor Layton and the Eternal Diva, Professor Layton and the Unwound Future, or Ghost Trick: Phantom Detective.**

* * *

The historian, the last four students, Luke, Timothy, and Janice were walking in a bricked hallway... Or maze. Luke wasn't too sure. But he knew that he had a way for him, Janice, the students and Timothy to escape.

Timothy, being at the back and right in front of the guard, would act injured and almost 'collapse'. With the guard's guard down, Janice would elbow him while the others prepare to escape. Aya and Kaye 'random'* -according to Aya- and runs away as well... He didn't know what would happen next though..

All six of them knew the plan. Luke would give Timothy a signal once they were a few ways away from an escape route.

Timothy watched Luke's right hand very closely, and waited for the smaller boy to give the signal. Suddenly, Luke's hands moved. First a 'three'.. Then a 'two'... Then 'one'. He smirked. The plan was set into motion.

* * *

Layton ran with Nina to where they heard the noise of a struggle. When the two turned the corner and straight, they saw at least ten guards lying unconscious; with Emmy, Inspector Grosky, four students wearing the same uniform (and glasses), Luke, Jenise, and a young man standing wordlessly in the hall.

They all heard the sound of their footsteps coming their way and looked to the Professor. "Professa!" "Professor Layton!" "Nina!" "Nina?" "PEOPLE!" Julia and Jean looked at Aya and rolled their eyes.

Luke frowned, and said to his mentor, "Professa! Descole has Amelia-" "And our other two classmates!" Aya cut in, Timothy frowned at her. "Mina was there. That makes three of your classmates." Aya stared first, counted her fingers, then nodded, "Yeah, three!" Layton nodded, "I know."

Layton went to the Red-haired opera singer, he held put his hand. "Janice. Let us finish this." Janice looked at his hand for a few moments and agreed. She took it, and nodded.

Timothy just worried about the four student's well-being...

* * *

Amelia, Francess, Tricku, and Mina were led up a staircase. None of the four had any chance of escaping, nor any thought. They were being surrounded by the uniformed guards. The four knew better.

They have finally reached the room where Descole, and the Detragan and Oswald were surprisingly.

Mina looked around, Sissel was here. She sensed the presence of his soul in the Detragan. Francess looked around the room. She looked at Oswald. "Aren't you the composer of the opera?" Tricku snorted, crossing her arms. She rolled her eyes, "Well, OBVIOUSLY, Francess! Can't you see he's there? In the flesh?"

Amelia raised a brow, Are these three really Sixth Grade students? she thought. Aloud, she said, "Why are we here Mister Whistler? Why are we here alone?" "There can only be one winner here, Amelia." the composer replied. Mina's fist tightened. "Because of that," he said, "you four will be given a riddle."

Mina was hesitant. "Let's hear it then."

Descole, who was beside a machine, nodded.

"What does not wait for anyone, but is used to know how long a person waits?"

* * *

The four students were now whispering to each other as a group.

Francess looked at Amelia, "Do you have any idea?" to which Amelia only shakes her head.

Mina, meanwhile, was talking with Sissel.

'Do you have any idea, Sissel?'

'No.' he answered.

...

Eventually, Amelia got it. She turned around and faced Descole and Whistler. "It's Time!" she answered, "Time never waits for anyone- it just continues to go on. However, it is always used as a means to know how long someone has waited!"

The younger students stared at Amelia. Problem solved.

Oswald Whistler smiled, "Congratulations, Amelia! You are the winner."

She froze, and blinked. She nodded, "Yes." she said, "I would like to have the elixir in my hands now."

Mina thought of the bottle in her skirt pocket. She reached into her pocket- it was still there.

Oswald Whistler nodded, "Yes, right this way." he said, motioning for Amelia to go to the chair.

Students were obviously still gullible; even in College.

Amelia hesitently walked to the chair.

The masked man- Descole- pressed a few buttons and switches on a machine.

A light from the Detragan disappeared.

Oswald gasped, then turned to Amelia, "Quickly, Amelia. This way!" he said, and practically PUSHED her to the chair.

"Wait! I don't want Eternal Life!" she screamed, "I want to give it to my grand-dad!" she struggled to get off the chair, "He only has a month to live..."

Mina stared, almost teary-eyed at Amelia.

(A/N: 'Cause she's emotional like that... Actually no. For a different reas-

Fate: CONTINUE THE STORY.

Fine! Fine!)

Amelia got off the chair, "He should be here!" she stepped away from the chair, "He has to drink the Elixir of Life!"

Guards surrounded Amelia.

Whistler held a strange looking helmet, "There is no elixir." he said, as if it were nothing.

The guards grabbed the struggling Amelia and held her in place.

She didn't stop struggling...because Sissel was possessing her.

The helmet was in place on Amelia's head. Oswald Whistler pulled a few levers, and the machine began to work.

"Escort the other three out." Descole ordered his guards, who followed his order and began to pull the struggling students away.

Before anything else could continue, a voice was heard.

"STOP IT!"

* * *

Everyone turned to the voice to see Layton, Luke, and the others.

Emmy had already knocked out all the guards, and Amelia no longer wore the helmet.

"Mr Whistler!" Layon said, "I have deduced, you never intended to give Eternal Life to the winner!" If this were a game, Tricku would have a red question mark floating above her head. Layton continued, "On the contrary: you we planning to steal their lives! Take it away from them!"

Oswald's brows furrowed. He adjusted his glasses, "Now, that is just not true!" Layton shook his head, "You created the Detragan with the help of the scientist: Descole." Mine fumbled with the bottle in her skirt pocket.

"I suspected it for a while. My suspicions were confirmed when I saw this gloomy castle" Layton replied to Descole. "That's when I knew it must be you, orchestrating this plot, Descole!"

Descole chuckled.

Layton sighed, and faced Whistler

"Mr Whistler. In reality, you never needed to compose the opera..."

Oswald was confused, "What.. What do you mean?"

Layton shook his head. "Someone here knows what you've been doing..."

Whistlers' brows furrowed, "Who is it?"

"You haven't guessed? They hid themselves carefully, to save you from your mistakes..." Luke gulped, "So.. Who is it, then, Professa?" The man nodded, "It is you, Janice!" he turned and pointed at Janice.

Julia gasped, "J-janice!?"

Layton shook his head, "It is time you tell us everything, Janice... Or should I say: Melina."

Janice hesitated, she sighed "Yes," she confirmed, "I am Melina."

Oswald gasped, 'Janice' walked forward.

"You thought my transferring of memories to Janice had failed.. But it hadn't." she glanced at him,

"Janice allowed me to stay. To my very great surprise..."

A moments silence. She spoke again, "She buried her persnality voluntarily... So I may act in her place.."

((A/N: I'm pretty sure I didn't put some dialogue, so just insert it where I missed them. *smiley* ))

Oswald reached for 'Janice', "Then.. Then I didn't need anyone else!" Descole clapped. "Congratulations, Whistler. We've accomplished our objective." Melina sighed, "I can't steal another's life-" she glanced at Oswald, "So I can live my own."

Only then, did Oswald see Melina and not Janice.

Layton stepped forward, "So you sent me that letter?" Melina nodded, "Yes. Janice has told me so many great things about you Professor..." she held on to her pendant, "She was very, very fond of you indeed..."

"How can I live, without you here with me?" Whistler asked Melina, "Tell me! How-" He was cut off by the ground shaking. Luke and Kaye looked up, Kaye shook, "Mr Layton!" she said, she pointed at the ceiling, "The roof!" she and Luke said in unison. Everyone looked up, to see the ceiling/roof open up. Whistler looked around, controlled wolves were starting to surround them, "What the-" Descole rushed in, and took Melina/Janice. He took her back to the Detragan, Descole, set her down. Layton looked/glared at Descole, (because I can't tell the difference between 'glared' and 'looked' with Hershel's eyes. _)

"What are you doing? Descole!" "I'm afraid I need this young lady's voice." he smirked, "If I am to accomplish my objective." Mina blinked rapidly, multiple times. "Aaaaand.. That would be?" she asked, but he only chuckled. "To bring Ambrosia back to life!" he pointed upwards. The carved design on the ceiling was the seal of Ambrosia. Timothy looked at the Scientist, "Care to explain?"

He (Descole) looked at Professor Layton, "Layton," he said, "Would you tell that confused boy what those lines around that symbol mean?"

Layton's eyes widened, "Their music.." he said, quietly.

"Yes, Ambrosian music..." and Descole began to explain

"All I needed was someone to bring those memories alive!" He pulled a lever on the machine next to him. The ground shook, and the floor where the Detragan was disconnected from the actual floor.

Janice tried to keep her hair from covering her eyes, she turned desperately to Descole, "Stop this!" she cried. Descole stayed at his spot, "You will sing if you want to save them, Melina." The platform stopped extending. "This," Descole said, "Is your farewell performance."

He pressed the starting keys. Layton, Sissel, and Aya looked at the platform. Mina, sadness evident in her eyes, looked up at the Detragan, which was now almost hundreds of feet in the air. "You might as well sing..." she whispered. Melina couldn't hear her, but sang anyway. She started to sing the Song of the Sun...

((A/N: If you thought that was the end, YOU ARE SO WRONG! _ ))

The ground started to shake when Melina sang. Jean groaned, /Of all times to have an earthquake...!\\ "Run!" Layton shouted, "Run everyone, run!" Everyone obeyed, and ran to the entrance/staircase... Everyone but Mina, that is.

"MINA!" /MINA!

Mina turned around at the call of her name. She saw everyone at the entrance from the staircase.

She stared at nothing with sad eyes.

"...Mother..."

The ground shook— and Mina fell down with the rubble.

The song stopped. Descole waited for Ambrosia to rise, when it hadn't. The man didn't hear her, and tried to rise the Eternal Kingdom, in which he failed to do again...

He finally lost it. He pressed keys at random, and the ground shook once more—

Rising from the ruins of the castle was a machine.

"Rise, Ambrosia!"

* * *

Amelia didn't run a lot, sports wasn't her specialty. But this was probably the time she ran the fastest. /He's going to destroy the island!\\ She followed where the Professor was leading everyone, "What is that thing?" "It's terrible!" The little boy, Luke, grumbled, "What's Descole trying to do!?"

They stopped when the Detra-gigant jumped off the broken castle and 'walked' off. Oswald dropped to his knees, "MELINA!" he shouted, "Please... Someone save Melina..." Layton blinked, /We can save them...\\ "There is a way to save her." he said, answering Oswalds request. Emmy looked at him, "Professor?" "Emmy, stay with them. Luke, with me!" "Yes, professor!" They followed him to their helicopter contraption.

Soon, they were able to follow the Detra-gigant. It jumped off the cliff and landed on the lake. It destroyed every tree in its way with it's claws, and destroyed some land with its drill tale.

As it was about to drill more land, the helicopter went around it, to the fromt of the machine. Descole frowned, "Layton!?" he made a claw/wheel cover the path of the copter, but it failed to do so. Melina turned back to Descole, she ran up to him, "STOP IT!" she screamed, trying to remove his arms from the conrolls. He only pushed her off.

Melina fell to the edge of the Detra-gigant. Thankfully, she was able to grab a wire to hold on to. Luke gasped, "MELINA!" he shouted. The copter stopped and flew in place when Melina almost fell. Luke saw this, he knew what he were about to do was crazy, but he did it anyway. "Professor! I can save her!" he said.

The professor looked at his apprentice, "Luke, it's too dangerous!" "Professor, I need to do this!" he paused, and looked at his mentor, "After all, I want to be a true gentleman!" Hershel hesitated. "Alright. But be careful!" He nodded, "Got it!"

The copter flew towards the Detra-gigant. Layton stopped at a 90 degree angle, front facing down; right infront of the machine. "This is as far as it can go!" Luke nodded, "I can make it!" it flew towards the machine. Luke jumped off at the same time. He landed on a red immense wire. It tore off and swung them to a saw-wheel.

The wheel began to spin. /Very convenient at this time.\\ he thought as he struggled to get to a safer spot.

He succeded. ((A/N: I don't want to describe how he got there, so I'll skip to the part before Layton and Descole's epic sword fight. XD))

Everyone stopped running when they reached the middle of the forest. Tricku's eyes widened as big as saucers. /What the heck is wrong with him!?\\ she thought. Aya squinted, "Who knew our field trip would end like this!?" she questioned aloud. Amelia looked at her, "Just... Just whose idea was it to bring your class to the opera?" she asked, Francess blinked. "The composer himself, Oswald Whistler. Why?" Amelia gasped. /This... He planned this before! He invited their class to see if any one of them could house Melina's memories!\\ She wasn't the only option, she realized. /Of course...!\\

Sissel ran through the forest. He didn't bother joining the others, he wanted, no- NEEDED to find out if Mina had died.

Timothy ran alongside him, often calling out her name.

...They finally found her crushed under debris.

Timothy gasped, "Mina!" and ran to her. A red liquid had formed a puddle under her already, and yet another kind, a blue one, had leaked from her skirt pocket.

Sissel did not hesitate, and so he possessed Timothy and removed all rubble that was crushing Mina, and he went back to his cat body.

Timothy knelt beside her, and held her.

He felt her neck.

There was no pulse, and it was cold.

She was dead.

* * *

"You think so, Descole." "Hm?" "There are not two songs, but three." Layton took the score, "If you turn the seal upside down, it shows one more song." he turned it around, Descole got what Layton was saying, "The sun..!" "Yes, the last song was the Song of the Sun!" ((A/N: Skip to part where Ambrosia rises and Layton stops playing the song and Melina stops singing))

Descole. Was. Enraged. /How could I not see it?\\

He threw his sword at the Detragan, intentionally missing Layton's head. Descole charged at Hershel, "LAAAAAYYYYTTTOOOONNNNN!". He grabbed his sword from the Detragan, Hershel reached for the pipe that was his make-shift sword."AMBROSIA IS MINE, AND MINE ALONE!"

Layton. Was. Cornered. He was leaning against the left controls, just about dfeated by Descole in their duel. As Descole claimed Ambrosia as his, and only his; the Piano and Left Contols got shocked. Layton turned to the right controls, only for the same thing to happen. This time, the whole Detragan got shocked, and the Detra-gigant went haywire. The drill hit the lights, and drilled against the metal, burning it. The saw-wheel pierces the generator of the Detra-gigant, causing the machinery inside to combust.

Emmy, Grosky (carrying Nina), Oswald, Amelia, Tricku and the others ran in the forest. Jean looked at the scene, "That thing's about to explode!"

It did, of course.

* * *

Layton tightened his fists, "We have to get out off here, now!" He helped Melina over the fire. Luke jumped off by himself.

Suddenly, part of the Detra-gigant was set to fire. Janice turned to look, and gasped in fear. But it wasn't the fire she was afraid of. No.

The Derta-gigant was about to fall off the cliff and into Ambrosia.

The three of them jumped off the Detra-gigant just in time. But Janice and Luke fell on the ground. The Detra-gigant was impaled by one of the standing pipes, it sunk until it disappeared into the sea. Francess pushed through the branches and came into the clearing/cliff, where the five of them were. She coughed from the smoke from the fire. Emmy came in after her, she ran to Luke, and helped him up.

Melina's eyes fluttered open. "M-melina?" Everyone watched, "Father?" "Oh, I missed you so much! Please don't scare me like that again, never leave me!" Oswald hugged Melina/Janice as if there was no tomorrow, "Father..." Melina closed her eyes, "I'm sorry, dear father.." She looked at him, "I have only ever brought you grief and sadness.. Haven't I?" "No! You're my only joy! And I couldn't save you-!" Melina held her father's hand. "It was fate! There was nothing you could do!" "B-but I-" "Listen to me, you have to start a new life!" ((A/N: REMEMBER TO INSERT DIALOGUE THAT I MISSED! _)) "I... I don't want a new life!"

"I... I cannot stay here..." Melina looked up at her father, "But even if I am gone, dear father. I will still live on in your memory." She (Melina) helped Whistler up, "Even if you won't see me, I will always be with you." "Don't talk like that... Please!" Oswald pleaded. Melina smiled, "Father... Do you remember what you used to say when you left for a concert? 'No matter...'" "No matter how far I am from you," Oswald said, "Wherever I go... You will always be in my heart..." Melina nodded, "Father... No matter how far I am from you, I will always be in your heart."Whenever you remember me, I will always be there..." She paused, and pulled away from the hug ((A/N: The hug that I failed to mention! _)) "I must go now, Father... Good bye."

Melina walked away, and faced Ambrosia.

..."Janice," I said, "I'm sorry to have borrowed your body for so long..." "Don't go, Melina." she pleaded, "You can stay.." /No... I can't...\\ "Don't worry. It's best for everyone.. That I leave now" I said...

...Melina held the pendant that she was wearing. "I'm so glad... You treasured this special pendant that I left you..." I looked at it. /Why wouldn't I?\\ I dropped it, "M-melina!" "Janice... It is time for ou to start living your own life again..."...

Melina turned around, "Farewell, Father." she turned to Luke, "Farewell, Luke." he gasped, she chuckled softly, "Apprentice number 1!" "Melina..." She turned to Hershel, "And... Farewell, Professor Layton." "...Melina..." She smiled sadly, "I'm so glad, you [all] were my very last memory..."

...I looked down. I smiled, /I will always be with them...\\ I turned around, and left the Land of the Living...

Janice opened her eyes, "M-melina!" /She... She left...\\ she looked up, /Professor Layton?\\ "Professor..." she said softly, "Melina has left us... Is there no way to get her back?" she asked, crying softly. The Professsor put a hand on her shoulder. Luke ran up to her, "Now listen to me, Janice!" he said abruptly, "Melina hasn't gone! If we remember her, she will always be here! "That is what she said to us!" he turned to his mentor, "That is right, isn't it, Professor?" Layton nodded, "Yes."

Janice paused, "Remember her..." she looked up, "...For always.." Amelia nodded, "I'll remember.. As well..."

Inspector Grosky tightened his fists, "Mr Whistler," he said, walking to him, "I'm afraid I must arrest you." Oswald nodded. He stood up, but stopped when he saw the remaining part of the Detragan: the Piano. He hesitantly walked to it. /Does it still play...?\\ he thought. He pressed a few keys. /It does!\\ he turned to Grosky, "Please, let me play," he pleaded, "One last song..." Grosky hesitated, then nodded and stepped back.

Whistler played again. This time, he continued to play. He played beautiful muaic from scratch. Janice walked up and began to sing. It was a song of mourning, at first, but it turned to the song of the Sea. Melina's theme.

After Whistler played his last song, everyone was going to be brought back to London by boat. All the remaining students were in one boat together. The remaining students who lost in Puzzles 003-004 were gathered in the boat they were in. They were going to be stuck together in the same boat for a day.

Jean, Francess, Julia and Kaye filled the others in on the story after puzzle 003 during the first hour on boat returning to London. it was only until after the story did they realize that Mina was missing.

"What happened to Mina?"

* * *

**A/N:**

**Woah.. O_O That's a long chapter..**

**Fate: Yep.**

**O_o What are you doing here?**

**Fate: You forced me to be your assistant, remember?**

**...OH, right. Okay then.**

**Fate: *facepalm***

**ANYWAYS, I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

**Fate: Uhuh...**

**Please review!**

**Fate: Just review.**

**Until the next chapter-**

**Fate: Which is going to be Unwound Future.**

**Yep!**

**Fate: Just review, people.****.**

**~A.**


End file.
